dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Tofu House
'Tofu Dungeon ' is a dungeon introduced on October 24, 2006 and is situated at (5,6) in the basement. Talk to Kourk Ingalsse to enter, you must have Tofu Dungeon Key with you, which is consumed when you enter the dungeon. Dungeon levels Level 1 (Room 1) * 8 Tofu Level 2 (Room 2) 8 creatures in the mob. * 0-4 Black Tofu and the rest Tofu. Level 3 (Room 3) 8 creatures in the mob. * 0-5 Tofukaz and the rest Tofu. Level 4 (Rooms 4 & 5) Walk through the maze without falling into holes. Often the path will be blocked by a mob with a single Tofu or an aggressive Black Tofu. If you do happen to fall into a hole you will be taken into a room with a couple larger random mobs of Tofus and Black Tofus. If you happen to be a hunter this is a great place to fight Tofus as these mobs respawn faster than you can kill them. * It is much easier to navigate this maze if you turn on "Display the grid" in the options, or press Shift + 1. * Characters with large hats may want to remove them to see the path more clearly. * You can try rapidly clicking on the teleport to the next room to get across. Level 5 (Room 6) Talk to Kazy Ingalsse. If you have a Secret Key to the Royal Tofuhouse this will give you the chance to divert to the Royal Tofuhouse dungeon. Otherwise you move on to the next room. Level 6 (Room 9) 8 creatures in the mob. * 1-7 Tofukaz and the rest Tofu. Level 7 (Room 12) 8 creatures in the mob. * 2-7 Tofukaz and the rest 1-3 Tofu. Level 8 (Room 13) 8 creatures in the mob. * 0-5 Tofoone and the rest Tofu. or * 3-5 Tofukaz and the rest Black Tofu. Make sure you have at least three people here, as the tofoone have 18mp and will continue to run just out of range. You have to trap them to kill them. Level 9 (Room 14) * 1 Tofu * 3 Black Tofu * 1 Tofukaz * 1 Tofoone * 1 Tofurby * 1 Batofu Rewards There is no reward for completing the dungeon but fighting the final mob, which may drop items from the Tofu Set, Secret Key to the Royal Tofuhouse, and the Batofu Feather. Groups, Levels and Completion Times A full group in their 20s or a smaller group in their 30s can probably finish the dungeon without too much trouble. Completion times are highly dependent on getting through the maze (how many tries it takes, how many other people are in the room at the same time, etc.). Allocate at least an hour for a Tofu dungeon run. Can be soloed by a lvl 80 Eniripsa or lvl 40 Sadida/Damage or lvl 60+ Feca with lvl 5 teleport (the tofoones will be the main reason for this). Vampire cloaks can completely reduce all damage taken from most tofus. Can be soloed by lv40+ fecas who have a little time (this is very unlikely as the last room can be very damaging - even to Fecas). Category:Dungeon